Remote control vehicles may provide entertainment and challenge by allowing users to control the actions of an object without direct manipulation. Machine vision may allow intelligent systems to interpret images in order to take actions. Some play systems may utilize projection as part of the play environment. Anki sells toy race cars, which may use an LED (light emitting diode) to illuminate markers on a track.